Ghostbusters 3: El Día del Juicio (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tercera entrega de la franquicia NO oficial de los Cazafantasmas. Cuando Satanás en persona es liberado del Infierno e invade la ciudad junto a una horda de feroces demonios, ¿a quien vas a llamar? ¡A LOS AUTENTICOS CAZAFANTASMAS! ¡Ellos están de regreso! ¿Podrán derrotarlo?


**GHOSTBUSTERS 3**

 **El Día del Juicio**

 **PARTE UNO**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **1**

 **El Infierno.**

Un paisaje agreste y rocoso, repleto de llamas y atravesado por ríos de lava. Y en el centro del lugar, una figura imponente y diabólica atada de pies y manos por cadenas de gruesos eslabones…

Sufriendo una tortura indecible, Satanás rugía furioso. Se trataba de un ser alto, musculoso, de piel roja, cuernos curvos sobre su cabeza y piernas de macho cabrío, con unas alas enormes de dragón surgiendo de su espalda. Se retorcía en su prisión, intentando en vano zafarse de sus ataduras.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, querido amigo – se mofó de él un hombre apuesto y rubio, ataviado con una larga capa negra – Nunca podrás romper esas cadenas. Es acero angélico de buena calidad – sonrió – Un castigo justo para el pecador más grande de todos – suspiró – Que osadía la tuya, la verdad… pretender conquistar el Cielo, derrocar al Padre – meneó la cabeza con pesar – Eres un necio y un arrogante. Te mereces este castigo por toda la eternidad.

-¡Cállate, Lucifer! – espetó el prisionero, mirándolo con rencor desde unos ojos similares a los de una serpiente – ¿Por qué te pavoneas tanto, príncipe de la mentira? ¿Acaso te has olvidado que tu destierro aquí es por haber formado parte de la misma rebelión que yo? ¡El Cielo también te está vedado para siempre! ¡El Padre no te quiere ante Su presencia y por eso estas aquí! – Satan se rió, burlándose – Amo y señor de este triste reino de condenados.

Lucifer resopló. Las cadenas que sostenían a Satán se tensaron a un gesto suyo. El Demonio aulló de dolor.

-No hables a la ligera sobre cosas que no entiendes – dijo – Mi castigo por mi pecado es cosa mía. Me ha sido otorgado este mundo y potestad sobre sus habitantes, y debo castigar a las almas de los perversos que vienen a mis dominios. Una tarea ingrata y deplorable, para aquel que solía sentarse a la izquierda de Dios… Es malo, muy malo… tanto como que los mortales nos confundan a ti y mí como el mismo ser – hizo una mueca de desprecio – Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada…

-Coincido – Satán hizo rechinar los colmillos, con furia – El Padre no solo me castigó enviándome aquí y haciéndome prisionero… también me despojo de mi gracia angélica y de mi belleza… _¡Y le odio por eso! ¡Cuando me libere, juro que lo destruiré! ¡A Él y a sus preciosos mortales! ¡Los incinerare a todos!_

-Ja – Lucifer le dio la espalda, marchándose – Suerte con eso, perdedor. Vas a estar ahí mucho, mucho tiempo…

Las cadenas volvieron a tensarse y Satanás volvió a rugir, furioso y adolorido.

El tiempo pasó.

Miles de años después, se produjo un cambio. Una presencia misteriosa e invisible se dirigió a Satán. Le habló con una interesante propuesta:

 _-¿No te gustaría liberarte de tus ataduras?_

El Demonio alzó la vista. Intentó descubrir a su enigmático interlocutor, sin éxito.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? – preguntó, fastidiado - ¡Muéstrate!

Como toda respuesta obtuvo una carcajada siniestra. La voz continuó hablándole.

 _-Puedo liberarte de tus ataduras –_ afirmó _– Puedo romper tus cadenas y dejarte libre para que puedas destruir a tu antojo… Te soltaré de tu prisión eterna, a cambio de un favor…_

-¿Qué quieres?

 _-Destruye a los Cazafantasmas._

-¿Quiénes?

Las imágenes de cuatro mortales pertrechados con unos curiosos uniformes y unos aparatos sobre sus espaldas parpadearon en la mente de Satanás. Al instante, la misteriosa presencia le hizo saber sus nombres: **Peter Venkman** , **Ray Stantz** , **Egon Spengler** y **Winston Zeddemore**. También le mostro sus victorias contra dos grandes oponentes sobrenaturales: **Gozer el Destructor** y **Vigo, el Carpata**.1

 _-Estos humanos han sido un incordio –_ dijo la voz _– Te liberaré de tu prisión. A cambio, debes destruirlos para siempre._

-¡Esos mortales insignificantes serán juego de niños para mí! – dijo Satán, altivo – ¡Libérame y los aniquilaré antes de volver a subir al Cielo y patear al Padre de su trono!

 _-Entonces… ¡SEA!_

El candando reventó, sin más, y las cadenas se zafaron. Libre al fin, Satanás sacudió las alas y convocó todo su poder.

El Infierno entero se estremeció.

Sentado en su trono en el interior de su palacio, Lucifer no lo pudo creer. Vio cómo su enemigo se volvía inmenso, un coloso, y acto seguido lo dejaba fuera de juego derrumbando sobre él el lugar.

Con una carcajada terrible, el Demonio tomó control de toda la horda infernal y partió con ella rumbo al mundo terrenal…

* * *

 **2**

 **Nueva York. Manhattan.**

 **1993.**

La víspera del Apocalipsis encontró a los Cazafantasmas haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: _atrapar fantasmas_. En este caso, el cuartero recorría los laberinticos pasillos de una antigua institución de salud mental en pos de una espectral aparición.

-Recuérdame por qué no estoy en casa mirando por la TV la final del súper tazón esta noche, Egon – dijo Peter, disgustado.

-Disturbio psicokinetico en el sanatorio Ostrander – contestó el aludido, sin despegar la mirada de su medidor PKE, aparato manual que no paraba de brillar y zumbar al mismo tiempo – Según testigos, posible efecto poltergeist ocasionado por una aparición espectral clase 5…

-Genial – Peter suspiró – ¿Ray?

-El fantasma perturbado de una paciente que se suicidó colgándose con una sábana en su habitación – explicó, ajustándose sus ecto-googles a los ojos para ver aquello que no podía verse fácilmente a simple vista.

-Gracias, Ray… con eso, me quedo más tranquilo.

-No sé por qué te quejas tanto, Pete. Esto ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente – retrucó Winston.

-Sí. Bueno, es lo que tiene el ser eficientes en el trabajo – Peter volvió a suspirar. Enfocó con una linterna al interior de una habitación vacía – Chicos, ¿no extrañan aquellas épocas más movidas?

-Si te refieres a lo de Gozer, yo paso – Winston revisó con su linterna otra habitación vacía – Lo mismo vale para lo de Vigo.

-Sólo digo que últimamente la activad espectral ha decaído mucho – Peter probó a abrir el cerrojo de una puerta. Cerrada – ¿Qué les está pasando a los muertos? ¿Ahora de buenas a primeras deciden que es mejor seguir muertos?

Los cuatro Cazafantasmas se detuvieron en una intersección de pasillos. El lugar permanecía silencioso. Oscuro y silencioso.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, viejo? – Winston enarcó una ceja. Miró a Peter a la cara.

-Voy a ser totalmente franco con todos ustedes… Hace nueve años que venimos haciendo esto, llevando esta empresa particular nuestra. Ok, ha habido altibajos, malas épocas, como los años entre lo de Gozer y Vigo, pero desde entonces nos mantuvimos vigentes – Peter hizo una pausa – Ahora los fantasmas parecen decididos a tomarse vacaciones. Y saben lo que eso significa: _sin fantasmas que cazar, no hay necesidad de Cazafantasmas_. Y sin Cazafantasmas activos, no entran dividendos a casa. Por ende, esto acaba convirtiéndose en una mala, muy mala inversión – hizo otra pausa – ¿Me entienden?

-A ver… lo que dices es que, sin fantasmas no hay ganancias.

-Winston, eres un genio – Peter enfocó con su linterna un rincón – Sin fantasmas, no hay dinero. Y, sé que suena feo decirlo, pero esto es un negocio y las cuentas se acumulan. Hay que pagar el mantenimiento de nuestro querido cuartel general – enumeró con los dedos de la mano – Luz, agua, gas… el sueldo de Janine…

-Hombre, dicho así… - Winston frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú que piensas, Egon? – Peter miró a su compañero. El aludido no respondió. Seguía observando su medidor de PKE concentrado – Hey… la Tierra llamando al Dr. Egon Spengler. ¿Hola? _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

-Muchachos… atención – Egon alzó una mano. Señaló al final del pasillo – Tenemos compañía.

Los ojos de todos se volvieron en esa dirección. Una mujer había aparecido de repente. Una mujer de aspecto triste, desolado… su figura brillaba con cierta fosforescencia azul y sus pies desnudos ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Flotaba a varios centímetros sobre las sucias baldosas.

-Contacto – avisó Ray, mirando al fantasma con sus ecto-googles – Es impresionante – exclamó, excitado – ¡Aparición de cuerpo completo!

-Sí, bien… Lanzaprotones, listos – Peter activó su equipo. Sus compañeros lo imitaron – No se separen, chicos. Algo me dice que no va a ser tan dócil como aparenta.

Dicho y hecho. El fantasma de la mujer los observó y su rostro cambió de expresión… pasó de la tristeza a la ira en un santiamén. Voló hasta ellos aullando, mientras su figura se deformaba y se volvía la de un espectro temible.

Los Cazafantasmas abrieron fuego. Sus rayos de protones envolvieron a la aparición, la detuvieron en seco. Ray preparó una trampa; velozmente la empujó bajo la figura flotante y cuando estuvo en su lugar, presionó un pedal.

La trampa succiono al fantasma a su interior, encerrándolo y capturándolo. En pocos segundos todo había terminado.

-¿Vieron? – Peter apagó su equipo – ¿Qué les dije? Demasiada eficiencia. Un solo fantasma… eso nos deja un saldo de… ¿Cuánto cobrábamos por espectro capturado, Ray?

-Déjame ver – Ray se quitó las ecto-googles. Alzó la trampa humeante con la mano izquierda – Eran ciento ochenta y…

Un temblor de tierra lo interrumpió. Simultáneamente, el medidor de PKE de Egon saltó al rojo.

-Esto no está bien – dijo el científico, perplejo – Para nada bien.

-¿Egon? ¿Qué…?

Un nuevo temblor interrumpió a Ray. Vino acompañado de gritos y lamentos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Winston miró a sus compañeros, asustado – ¿Qué está pasando?

-Actividad paranormal – informó Egon – Mucha. Viene de algún sitio, allá afuera…

-¿Y que esperamos? – Peter se volvió hacia la salida – ¡Vamos a ver!

Los cuatro Cazafantasmas salieron del interior del sanatorio justo para observar lo que estaba pasando: _Nueva York era un infierno_.

Corrección. Nueva York había sido _invadida_ por el Infierno.

Enormes grietas se habían abierto en el asfalto y hordas enteras de demonios cornudos surgían de ellas, sembrando el caos y el pánico en la ciudad.

-¿Qué diablos…? – Peter alzo la vista. Un gigantesco demonio rojo con patas de macho cabrío dirigía al ejército infernal. Reía, mientras extendía sus alas de dragón y aplastaba edificios como si fueran de cartón.

-¡Humanos, el fin ha llegado! – dijo Satán – ¡El Día del Juicio ha comenzado!

* * *

 **3**

 **Las Vegas. Nevada.**

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

El interior del casino-hotel estaba abarrotado de gente. En ese momento, todos los presentes en el salón aplaudían al insólito hombre vestido como un mago clásico, con sombrero de copa, frac y capa incluida. El sujeto en cuestión, cuyo parecido físico con el actor Vincent Price en sus años de gloria era asombroso, se inclinaba ante su audiencia haciendo una educada reverencia en agradecimiento, luego de que su show de magia e ilusionismo terminase.

-Gracias… Gracias a todos – decía – Mi nombre es Fausto y les recuerdo que estaré aquí toda la semana – se quitó el sombrero e hizo otra reverencia – No olviden contárselo a todos sus amigos y familiares – guiñó un ojo a su audiencia, antes de que el telón bajara y la función oficialmente acabase.

Ya en la soledad de su camarín, el mago se quitó su traje y se sentó frente a un espejo, observando su reflejo. Suspiró, cansado. Había sido una jornada muy productiva…

Lo que su público ignoraba de él era que, en verdad, Fausto era un mago real. Un hechicero legendario. Utilizaba aquello de los shows y presentaciones en hoteles de lujo y casinos para subsistir. Se ganaba el pan de cada día con pequeños actos inofensivos que le proporcionaban buenos dividendos. Ciertamente, poseía más poder y conocimiento sobrenatural que el que mostraba a su público. Poder y conocimiento que en esta ocasión iban a servir mucho a los Cazafantasmas allá en Nueva York.

Como para darle una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro extremo del país, su asistente apareció dentro del espejo y suplantó a su reflejo. Una joven de mirada picara lo observaba desde el cristal.

-Anya, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Fausto.

-Lo siento, jefe, pero hay problemas – respondió la chica en el espejo – Y de los gordos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Véalo usted mismo.

La imagen de la chica desapareció, suplantada por una panorámica del caos infernal en Nueva York. Fausto frunció el ceño. Anya tenía razón: _aquello era terrible_.

-Ya veo a lo que te referías con "problemas" – Fausto volvió a vestirse. A su clásico traje de mago agregó un bastón – Y si lo que sospecho es correcto, nuestros amigos Cazafantasmas no podrán con esto solos. Necesitaran la ayuda de un experto.

-Entonces… ¿Rumbo a Manhattan? – preguntó la chica en el espejo. Fausto asintió.

-Rumbo a Manhattan.

Hizo un gesto con su enguantada mano y un portal de luz se abrió. El mago lo cruzó y desapareció en su interior.

* * *

 **4**

 **Nueva York. Manhattan.**

La ciudad era un caos y para esas alturas, los Cazafantasmas no tenían ninguna duda de que la fuente del desorden era sobrenatural. Mientras la gente huía de la horda de demonios escapados del Averno, el cuarteto disparaba a las criaturas con sus Lanzaprotones, apenas obteniendo curiosos resultados.

-¿Qué son estas cosas, Egon? – preguntó Peter, descargando sin cesar ráfagas de rayos rojos sobre los monstruos. El efecto que producía en ellos al ser tocados era el de empujarlos hacia atrás o revolearlos por los aires. En cuanto un grupo caía, otro más numeroso lo suplantaba de inmediato.

-Parecen ser algún tipo de manifestación esotérica de carácter diabólico – contestó el cazafantasma, consultando su medidor de PKE. El aparato no paraba de brillar y zumbar como loco.

-¿Qué?

-¡Demonios! – exclamo Winston, disparando sobre ellos – ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta! Y ese – señaló al gigantesco Satán – es el mismo Diablo, su jefe.

-Todavía es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones de esa índole – Egon se acomodó las gafas.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Sea o no el Diablo, tenemos toda la atención del grandote en estos momentos! – señaló Ray.

Efectivamente, el Demonio los había visto y ya se dirigía hacia ellos. Sus patas de macho cabrío aplastaban autos y hendían el asfalto, haciendo temblar la tierra.

-Ah… los famosos Cazafantasmas – dijo Satán – ¡Al fin nos vemos las caras personalmente! Cuan insignificantes que son… ¿Y ustedes, mortales, han podido derrotar a Gozer el Destructor? – hizo una mueca de desprecio – No entiendo cómo lo han hecho. _¡Sólo son insectos molestos que voy a aplastar!_

El Demonio levantó su pie. Antes de que lo bajara con fuerza sobre el cuarteto, estos se apartaron con rapidez. La pezuña gigante destrozó el Ecto-1, el clásico auto del equipo, que estaba estacionado justo frente a ellos. La vieja ambulancia reformada terminó hecha trizas y compactada sin piedad.

-¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Ray a sus amigos, reuniéndose otra vez con ellos a considerable distancia del coloso diabólico.

-Salvo el coche, todos intactos de momento – dijo Winston – Pero si no hacemos algo pronto, toda Manhattan acabara en el infierno… ¡Literalmente!

-Egon, ¿servirá cruzar los rayos contra esa cosa? – Peter observó que Satán ya los había vuelto a ver y otra vez se dirigía hacia ellos.

-No lo sé. La verdad, no lo sé – por primera vez en su vida (que él recordase) Egon Spengler tuvo que admitir que aquello estaba sobrepasándolo.

-Funcionó con Gozer – le recordó Winston.

-…Y casi acabamos fritos. ¿Qué más da? – Peter activó su equipo a plena potencia - ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Vamos! _¡Rosticemos a ese cabron!_

Los cuatro dispararon sus rayos. Apuntaron al pecho de Satán. Luego, unieron las ráfagas en una sola…

El gigantesco demonio recibió el impacto y se tambaleó. Al principio parecía que iba a funcionar, pero Satán los sorprendió al sacudirse de encima las descargas y devolvérselas a su lugar de origen.

Los Cazafantasmas volaron por los aires y cayeron al suelo, dándose el porrazo de sus vidas. Sus equipos de protón humeaban y echaban chispas, fritos.

Habían sido vencidos.

-Es inútil. ¡No pueden detenerme! – Satán rió, burlándose de ellos – Ahora veo cuan insignificantes son. No me molestaré más con ustedes. No valen la pena – les dio la espalda – Sin embargo, su afrenta hacia mí tendrá consecuencias… _¡Sufran este castigo!_

El Demonio desató su poder. De inmediato los cuatro Cazafantasmas se petrificaron, convirtiéndose en estatuas.

-Vuestros salvadores han desaparecido, mortales – dijo a los habitantes de la ciudad – Igual que vuestra esperanza – sonrió, malévolo – Este plano ya no tiene posibilidades… ¡Nada se interpondrá ahora en mi camino para aniquilar toda la Creación! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Discrepo totalmente – dijo una voz. Satán se volvió, justo para observar la aparición del misterioso mago Fausto, quien emergía de su portal de luz al lado de los petrificados Cazafantasmas – Por suerte, estoy aquí para equilibrar la balanza.

-¿Quién eres, humano?

El mago se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

-Puedes llamarme Fausto – se presentó – Doctor Fausto… _¡Y he venido para ayudar a los Cazafantasmas a derrotarte!_

 **FIN DE LA PARTE UNO**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor**

Soy consciente de que mientras esta historia está siendo escrita, una _verdadera_ tercera parte de la franquicia de los Cazafantasmas ha sido anunciada. Una película que seguirá la línea temporal de los dos films anteriores e ignorara el horrible reinicio de 2016. Por ende, en cuanto esa película salga, este relato se quedara como una de tantas historias imaginarias más escritas por un fan (un Fan-Fic). No por ello iba a privarme de hacerlo.

La idea de enfrentar a los Cazafantasmas contra Satanás no es nueva ni es enteramente mía. Existió cierto borrador de un hipotético guion para la que iba a ser la tercera parte de la franquicia en el cual, el cuarteto se las iba a ver con el Diablo –o algo así–. Esa idea no prosperó y ese guion mutó al del videojuego de 2009. Me agarré de esa concepción original para componer mi historia…

El lector atento notara que este relato está ambientado en el año 1993. ¿Por qué ese año? Bueno, en el videojuego, la fecha elegida para la acción era 1991. Yo elegí el '93 por una simple cuestión de cercanía temporal con la segunda película. Y por nostalgia. En Argentina, en el periodo entre 1992-1993, se dio por TV el cartoon de _"Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas"_. Puede considerarse un homenaje de mi parte a aquel periodo… a un mundo un poquito más inocente que el actual en el que vivimos.

Poco me resta decir, salvo que considero que esta historia tendrá una o dos partes más para ser completada. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si es así, háganmelo saber en la sección de comentarios.

Saludos a todos.

 _Federico H. Bravo._

 _Argentina. Enero de 2019._

* * *

 **1 Ver _"Ghostbusters"_ de 1984 y _"Ghostbusters 2_ " de 1989, para más información.**


End file.
